That Girl
by LeytonLaleylover
Summary: Set in an alternative universe where Lucas is Nathan's younger brother Lucas meets a pretty brunette and his boring life instantly becomes drama filled. Will she ruin his bond with his brother or make it stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**That Girl**

**Chapter One**

Sitting in the library reading a book, Lucas looks up as a girl with dark brown hair comes over to the table. Leaning up against it she peaks to see which book he's reading. Looking puzzled by the name of the book and why he would be reading it, she gives up trying to figure it out and smiles at him. Turning slightly she leans in towards him and runs her hand through his hair.  
"How about you come to my party tonight?"  
"Sure," Lucas says as she starts to turn to leave. "I'll need to get a ride from someone though."  
"Oh, just come with your brother. He should be coming."  
"I'll see you tonight then."  
"Yeah," she says walking off pleased with herself.

Going into the kitchen, Lucas finds Nathan standing there looking through the refrigerator. Looking over at him as he comes in, Nathan notices that he looks like he's ready to go somewhere. Puzzled by this change in habit for his little brother, he looks around the refrigerator a little while longer thinking about where Lucas could possibly be going tonight. Not finding anything to his liking, he closes the refrigerator door and starts walking towards where Lucas is standing.  
"So where are you planning on going tonight?"  
"I thought I'd tag along with you," Lucas says trying to make it seem like an innocent attempt to spend more time with his big brother. "There is one tonight, right?"  
"Yeah, and I guess you can tag along. Besides if I tell you no you might just throw one here while mom and dad are gone, and we don't need that hassle."  
"Throw a party, with what friends?"  
"That's right all of yours are goody two shoes compared to mine," Nathan says walking over to the phone. "I forgot."  
Picking the phone up off of the receiver, Nathan dials the number in for the nearby pizzeria. Placing the order, he watches as Lucas looks through one of the cupboards. Grabbing a bag of chips, Lucas closes the cupboard and heads out of the room to the den. As Nathan gets off the phone he joins him, and turning the television on switches it to one of the basketball games that is on.  
"I thought you would be getting ready to leave by now, not just ordering supper."  
"Spoken like a true loser. You never want to be the first person there, if it's not your own party."  
"Oh," Lucas says glancing over at Nathan as he hears his answer. "Isn't it considered rude to be too late though?"  
"Well the cool people always show up late, unless they're idiots or I suppose really good friends with the host."

Making their way into the house, Nathan keeps a close eye on Lucas as he follows close behind him. He couldn't help but think that maybe this once it would have been okay if his little brother had walked in front of him. Would it really have hurt that much to follow his brother? He couldn't stand glancing back at him about every two seconds to make sure that no one had managed to drag him off somewhere already. The guys had always told him he shouldn't let the loser walk ahead of him because it would make him look bad, but this time he thought just this once it would have been better than glancing back at him every step of the way.  
Coming to the doorway of the living room, Nathan looks around. As Tim heads over to where they're standing, Lucas thinks of heading off to one of the other rooms before Tim reaches them. Noticing his brother's concern Nathan grabs him by the arm, demanding him to remain where he is. Knowing that this wasn't the time or place to fight with him, Lucas stays right there.  
"So you brought the loser along, just great," Tim says as he reaches them. "What kind of fun can we have with him around to go back and tell your parents everything man?"  
"Well that's a great way to tempt him to by calling him a loser like that."  
"It's just the truth man."  
"Yeah," Nathan says looking over at Lucas. "It might be slightly true, but then again he did decide to come along tonight."  
"Just ditch him here man and come and get him when you're ready to leave. It's not like he'll move or go anywhere, no one around here wants to be seen with a loser."  
"Okay, I'll be right there. Just give me a sec, okay?"  
"Whatever, the party never really starts until you come and join us over in the kitchen anyway," Tim says heading off towards the back of the house.  
"Don't leave the premise, and don't talk to any girls you don't know."  
"Sure Nate, I can handle a lame party. Like Dim said, it's not like anyone other than you would want to be seen with me right?"  
"Also, I almost forgot," Nathan says placing his hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Don't eat or drink anything around here."

Coming up behind Lucas, Brooke slowly runs her hand across his back from one shoulder to the other. Leaning up against him as she makes her way over to his side, she kisses him on the cheek. Sliding her hand down his arm and into his hand, she starts to guide him over to where the rest of her friends are gathered around in a group. Smiling as they join them, she makes sure that they all notice Lucas there at her side.  
"Here's to my new guy," Brooke says raising her cup for a toast.  
"Cheers."  
"You just keep on getting younger and younger ones. How do you do it?"  
"I'm that hot Theresa, that's all," she says putting her arms around Lucas and reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

"Tim, don't you know you're white?"  
"Yeah, and I'm acting white. What's your problem?"  
Laughing the guys drink out of their plastic cups. Beer coming out of a couple of their noses, Nathan starts to head over to the refrigerator. "Let's see what's in here," he says as he reaches it and opens the doors. "I bet they have something better in here than we have at my house."  
Hearing something fall and break out in the other room, he forgets all about what could be in the refrigerator and heads towards the noise. Looking around as he gets to where he had left Lucas standing, he can't believe that he's not still there. Spotting the radio on its side on the floor, Nathan turns searching the nearby area for any sign of Lucas. Hearing footsteps upstairs in the hallway Nathan heads up the stairs to see who they belong to. As the twosome comes into view, he starts to hurry over to them.  
"You, come with me," he says grabbing Lucas by the arm. "We're leaving."  
"Nate, don't be such a drama queen."  
"Like you should talk Brooke, you're the master of drama around this town."  
"Well at least I know how to have fun," she says pushing Nathan.  
"I'm leaving and he has to drive me home, considering. I can't help that."  
"Say whatever you want, but we both know that you don't want him around me for some strange reason."  
"We have to get going," Nathan says as they hear one of the windows downstairs break.  
Taking his older brother's lead, Lucas passes by him and heads down the stairs and out to the car. Following him, Nathan throws Brooke a look as he gets ready to head downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So is my hearing failing me or did I seriously hear that my best friend went to a party last night?"  
"Don't be so shocked Hales," Lucas says looking over at her in the hallway as he places some of his books in his locker. "Besides it's by time one of us checked out the popular scene."  
"I suppose, but it's just kind of weird to hear people talking about you so much."  
"People are talking about me?"  
"Yes," Haley says spotting Brooke watching them. "Apparently at least part of what they're saying is right too."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean the fact that Brooke is looking over here must mean that what I heard about you following her upstairs to her room is true."  
"Well technically I never went in her room," he says making sure not to look over where Brooke's standing as he closes his locker. Starting off down the hallway side by side, Haley looks over at him to see what he's thinking before she opens her mouth to talk.  
"Nathan stepped in before than I'm supposing."  
"You would be right about that."  
"He's just worried about you Luke," she says knowing the reason why he's trying to avoid eye contact with Brooke is because he knows that Nathan probably will find out about anything he does at this point. Naturally he thought, the peons would go tell their leader about any developing news on the matter. "It's not like Brooke Davis is exactly the best person for you or even me to be hanging around. Nate's just looking out for you."  
"Yeah, but Hales he won't let me do hardly anything without making sure that nothing will happen to me. Heck, I'm surprised he let me out of his sight at that party for as long as he did. Just because I was supposed to be a twin and our little sister died shortly after birth doesn't mean that he has to look after me as much as he does. Don't get me wrong I didn't mind it when we were younger, but nowadays it just gets tiring. I can't do anything without him sticking his nose in and trying to be the overprotective older brother."  
"You have to understand though that from his point of view he lost a sibling, and he doesn't want to loose another. That's why he's so protective."  
"Sorry to ask this Hales," Lucas says turning to face her. "But whose best friend are you, mine or his?"  
"Yours, but I was just explaining it to you bud."  
"Really because I could swear that you sounded like you were his."  
"Luke," Haley says as he takes off down the hallway in a manner that told her that she shouldn't follow him unless she wanted to make him angrier. Looking around to see if anyone is watching she starts to head off to her class after realizing that everyone in the hallway was looking at her. At least she could escape from their stares at least a little when she went to class she thought.

"Are you looking for a ride?"  
"Nate's supposed to be giving me one," Lucas says searching the parking lot for a sign of Nathan or his car.  
"He must have forgotten, I saw him take off with the guys earlier."  
"I know coach split the practice into two halves for today, but I didn't think Nate would forget to stick around until the second half was done."  
"I'm sure he's just use to the two of you getting out at the same time. No biggie," Brooke says giving him a smile. "I can give you a ride home."  
"Thanks, at least someone cares about me."

"Hey dawg, you don't look too good. Is something wrong?"  
"Oh, Luke's just mad at me because I made it sound like I was taking Nate's side too much."  
"Speaking of which, it looks like something's wrong," Skills says as he spots Nathan heading towards them.  
"Have either one of you seen Luke lately?"  
"Considering that he hasn't been speaking to me since the end of lunch, I think not."  
"I'm of no help either. I haven't seen him since this morning," Skills says looking a little worried. "Even at that we couldn't talk that long because the bell was about to ring."

"Hey, I thought you were taking me home," Lucas says as they go past the street she should be turning up to get to his house. "I might not be old enough to drive yet, but I am old enough to know by now that you were supposed to turn onto that last street."  
"No one ever said that I had to take you straight home."  
Upon hearing that Lucas knew that Nathan was going to be pissed when he finally did get home. The only way his older brother isn't going to be pissed, he thought, is if somehow he could manage to get home before Nathan did. He knew that was as likely as a cow actually jumping over the moon though, especially considering how worried and overprotective Nathan usually was.

"Man, what up? You look all stressed out."  
"Tim…," Nathan starts to say something, but doesn't feel like wasting his breathe. Instead he decides to just cut to the chase. "I can't find Lucas, and I'm supposed to be giving him a ride home."  
"I just thought that maybe you finally pawned the responsibility onto someone else."  
"Like who? None of his friends are old enough to drive."  
"Actually," Tim says looking over at Nathan. "One of them is."

"See, now was that as scary as you thought it would be?"  
"No," Lucas says looking down at her on the bed. "It helped that you were talking me through it."  
"Don't fell bad, I was nervous my first time too."  
"I guess I'm not that strange then."  
"You're far from strange," Brooke says as they both hear some noise coming from downstairs. Looking around the room nervous Lucas only sees his clothes. "Just give me your jacket."  
"Are you sure that'll be enough, I mean what if it's one of your parents?"  
"Please it's too early for my parents to be coming home. You should make sure you're fully clothed though. At least that way it doesn't look as bad."  
Hurrying to get dressed, Lucas hears footsteps coming up the stairs. Then just as he was about ready to pull his shirt over his head he hears them coming to the door. Hearing the doorknob turn, he hurried to pull his shirt down over his head. Smoothing it out a little as the door opened, he felt Brooke leaning up against him.  
"Just what I thought," Nathan says coming into the room. "Get your butt out to the car now."  
Looking back at Brooke, Lucas looks torn. "I'll give it back to you during school tomorrow." Nodding, Lucas turns and heads out of the bedroom before Nathan gets even angrier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What were you thinking?"  
"She offered me a ride home and you weren't around, it's that simple."  
"I just had my car parked out back by the gym because Whitey had me pick up some things up for him during lunch and he wanted me to put them in his office for him. You usually take you're time getting ready to leave after practice," Nathan says keeping the same tone as before. "It wouldn't have been a problem if you weren't in such a hurry to get home and pout the rest of the day away."  
"I don't pout."  
"You might as well as far as I'm concerned. Besides, did it ever cross your mind that you might catch something from her?"  
"Nate, she's responsible," Lucas yells getting up in Nathan's face. "She wouldn't have done it if she did have something."  
"How can you trust her so much when you haven't known her that long?"  
"Because I love her and she loves me."  
"I might not know what love is, but I know what it isn't," Nathan says frustrated with how naive his younger brother is. "I certainly wouldn't call what you two have love."  
"Think what you want, but I know you're wrong."

"Sorry about yesterday," Lucas says walking up to Brooke in the hallway at school the next day. "He's just overprotective most of the time."  
"And apparently someone's delusional," the girl next to her says turning and locking elbows with Brooke. "Get lost loser, we don't want anything to do with you."  
Watching as they walk off down the hall away from him, Lucas can't help but think that Nathan was right this time. He had been used, and even worse he was probably never going to get his jacket back now. It was the jacket that his Uncle Keith had given him for his birthday last year, and now it was forever gone from his possession.

Heading over to his usual table during lunch, he sits down as his friends look at him strange. They don't have to say anything; he already knows what they're thinking. They're wondering what happened that all of a sudden he's willing to sit at the same table as Haley, not to mention next to her. He wasn't surprised that they all knew he hadn't been talking to her either, word about things always got around the group rather easily. Unfortunately Lucas knew this all too well due to his Scott temper, and every one of his friends almost always found out within a day when it had flared.  
"I would say that I'm sorry, but I'm a little hesitant considering the last time I apologized for something I got told that I'm delusional and that I'm a loser."  
"Don't worry bud," Haley says putting her hand on his shoulder. "You're forgiven. Besides, it's just nice to know that you're speaking to me again."  
"You just have to learn that you don't need those girls, we have two lovely girls right here."  
"It's nice that you finally realize that."  
"I'll even give you first pick dawg," Skills says trying to subtly gesture towards Haley at the same time. "And Faith I didn't just realize that, I just didn't want to make my girls feel uncomfortable unless I had to."  
"I think I'll pass on that."  
"By the way, what happened to your jacket?"  
"Well Hales," Lucas says looking over at her. "I don't think I'm ever going to see it again."  
"I'm sorry. I know that jacket means a lot to you. Now even more since you haven't seen or heard from Keith in awhile."

"So who did you steal this from?"  
"Now P. Sawyer don't be like that," Brooke says as Peyton stands looking down at Lucas' jacket on the dresser. "I didn't steal it. I just haven't given it back yet."  
"Brooke, who's is it?"  
"I got it from none other than… Lucas Scott."  
"Oh so this isn't actually about Lucas, it's more about Nathan," Peyton says knowing all too well that Brooke had a thing for Nathan since the 7th grade, but had been turned down by him.  
"No it's not. If anything good looks just runs in their family. I can't help that any more than the next person, besides he needed to be shown the ropes."  
"That's strange because I remember you still being bitter about the fact that Nathan turned you down, and even to this day he doesn't pay attention to you as much as you want him to."  
"Are you calling me a liar? If so, I don't appreciate it," Brooke says walking over to the closet.  
"Say what you want, but we both know it's about more than just Lucas."

"I was just asking you to drive me over there so I could get my jacket back."  
"Really? It doesn't seem that way, besides you still think that she loves you."  
"Well thanks for the ride anyway," Lucas yells as he turns and heads out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.  
"It's for your own good."  
Going over to where they keep the keys, Lucas looks around to make sure that Nathan didn't follow him downstairs. Grabbing the keys to their mom's car, Lucas walks out to the driveway closing the door to the house as quietly as possible. Getting into the car, he quickly starts it up. Hearing the car engine, Nathan hurries out to the driveway just in time to see Lucas speeding off out of view in the car.

"So what do you want me to say?"  
"Apparently, nothing Brooke," Peyton says starting to head out the front door of Brooke's house. "You just want to refuse to see the truth behind your actions, and until you chose to do otherwise there's no point in you saying much of anything on the matter." Taking a quick step back, Peyton is taken by surprise by a car speeding up the road.  
"What's wrong?"  
"That car that's speeding over there by the intersection, that's what's wrong!"  
"So what, people speed all the time," Brooke says as the car speeds through the nearby intersection as another car heading perpendicular to it is going through the same intersection. Caught off guard by the speeding car the driver of the one car tries to swerve out of the way. The two cars colliding, Peyton pulls her cell phone out of her pocket as she starts to head out to Brooke's driveway to get a better sense of how bad the accident is.  
Talking to the dispatcher on her phone, Peyton starts to walk even closer to the scene. Trying to give the dispatcher as much information as she can, she notices that the one car is from the Scott's dealership. Looking over at the driver's seat at the car upon noticing that she spots Lucas sitting there bleeding what seems to be all over his body. Telling the dispatcher, she looks back at where Brooke's standing with a look of horror on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"How is he," Haley asks coming up to Nathan in the hospital.  
"Not good at all right now. He lost a lot of blood."  
"So are your parents here?"  
"No, they have to catch a flight back," he says sitting down in one the chairs in the hallway. "I called Keith though and he's on his way. I know that our dad will be pissed about it, but I don't really care right about now."  
"Well if anyone can make Lucas fight this it's Keith."  
"Our dad won't see it that way though."  
"True," Haley says sitting down in the chair next to him. "I hope he pulls through alright."

"Brooke don't you even feel a bite guilty about the accident?"  
"Why it wasn't my fault?"  
"He was on his way here," Peyton says looking annoyed. "I can't think of any other reason he would be driving, not to mention out this way."  
"There's no reason he should be driving over here."  
"I would beg to differ it seems as you have something of his, something that he apparently wants back."  
"Please," Brooke says starting to laugh. "That jacket isn't worth dieing for."  
"How could you possibly find that funny? He's lying in a hospital bed unconscious."  
"Yeah, over some dumb jacket."  
"Well," Peyton says heading for the door. "Since you don't seem interested in going, I'll go to the hospital by myself."

"He's not doing very well is he?"  
"No he isn't," Nathan says as he turns around to see who it is. "Peyton, what are you doing here?"  
"I was at Brooke's house. I'm the one that called it in. I thought I would come and see how he's doing, he looked pretty bad off by what I saw."  
"Where's Brooke then?"  
"You know how she is by now," she says looking at him while they walk down the hallway towards where Haley and Keith are sitting down. "She won't own up to it worth anything Nathan."  
"I still can't believe he did it."  
"What's the story behind that jacket anyway?"  
"Keith gave it to him for his last birthday," Nathan says not really thinking about what he's saying all that much. "He didn't need to go over there for it. I could've gotten it back from her for him."  
"Well it must be that he couldn't afford loosing it as far as he saw it."  
"This is the first time I've seen Keith since then, and I know for sure Lucas hasn't seen him since then."  
"Sounds like it was the last thing that could keep him close to him in his mind," Peyton says placing her hand on Nathan's shoulder as he starts to tear up.

"What the hell is he doing here," Dan yells as he sees Keith as he's coming down the hallway towards where they are standing.  
"Because I called him."  
"Didn't I ever teach you anything?"  
"No, that's always been mom's job," Nathan says as Karen comes up to him and hugs him. "Besides he got here way before you could."  
"It's okay Nate. You did the right thing even if your father disagrees."  
"Yeah, well he can leave now that we're here."  
"Dan," Karen says sternly looking right at her husband. "He's staying. If anyone should leave it's you. That attitude of yours isn't helping matters any."  
"Karen he's my son, not Keith's."  
"Are you sure he is? He doesn't seem to take after you that much."

"You have nerves coming here," Nathan says seeing Brooke coming towards him.  
"I just want to see him, is he up?"  
"No he's not, and you're better off just going home. You've already done enough damage as is."  
"I know, but I at least want to give him his jacket back in person," Brooke says looking ashamed.  
"Are you kidding? Brooke, he drove our mom's car over to your house to get that jacket back and now you want to go in there when he comes to and give it to him. Hell no, I won't allow for that. You obviously didn't care about him before, and now you just come here like it's alright because you feel bad and you want to finally give him back his jacket. Don't you realize that the only way for you to make this right is if you could turn back time and give him his jacket back before he went driving off to your house?"  
"Nathan, I'm just trying to make what I can better. I'm not trying to attempt to make everything go back to how it was. I made a mistake, and I can't take it back. There's nothing wrong with trying to make the best of what is."  
"He's in there laying unconscious and all you can think of is how you feel now that this has happened. That's just great," he says irritated by her presence even more than before. "You didn't even stop to think that he's now going to be in a lot of trouble and all because of some jacket that you weren't going to give back to him."  
"Fine then I'll just take off, jacket and all. I don't need to put up with this kind of garbage."

"Who's that girl that Nathan was just talking to?"  
"Oh, that's Brooke," Haley says wondering how Karen didn't know that. Brooke was in the same grade as Nathan and they were in a lot of the same classes when they were younger. "Nathan's just really mad at her right now, that's all."  
"You're trying not to say too much."  
"Guilty, but to be fair it's not really my place to spill the beans. I'm sure Nathan will do a good enough job when he gets around to it."  
"I just wish Lucas hadn't done this," Karen says with worry showing on her face. "He'll have to deal with a lot of legal matters now regarding this and his ability to drive in the future."  
"Well that's what friends are for, to help you make the best of what you messed up."  
"I'm guessing you're offering to cart him around when the time comes then."  
"Of course," Haley says cracking a slight smile. "Besides, it's not like I would mind doing it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sitting bedside in Lucas' hospital room, Haley reads to him while he's still laying there unconscious. Coming into the room, Nathan walks over near where she's seated in the chair. Looking up at him briefly before continuing on reading, Haley knows that Nathan is worried that Lucas isn't going to come to. Leaning up against the chair, Nathan looks down at Haley momentarily.  
"Why can't he be as worried about his own son as his son is? I really don't get it," Karen says looking over at Keith as she sees Nathan sit down on the bed at his brother's side. "I suppose I should be grateful that he cares enough to be a part of Nathan's life to some extent."  
"Sometimes I think he believes that he's responsible for when you lost Lauren."  
"That doesn't mean that he has to push Lucas away or be distant with him, if anything he should be making the most of things."  
"I know, but than again it is Dan. He's always been the best at realizing things when it's too late," Keith says as he rubs Karen's shoulder with his hand attempting to get her to relax a little.

"Did he tell you how he's doing?"  
"Brooke, there's a reason he didn't let you see him."  
"I know, but I'm your best friend so can you please tell me how he is doing? Pretty please," Brooke says pleading with Peyton.  
"Fine, it's not as bad as I originally thought it was. His legs got messed up pretty bad, he has a number of small cuts and bruises covering the rest of his body, and he lost a lot of blood. He got lucky, and so did you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just think about how pissed Nathan would be at you if Lucas didn't make it," Peyton says looking through her records.  
"I never thought he'd do that."  
"That's the problem with you Brooke, you never think about things until it's too late to fix them."

"Hi there," a woman says coming up to Dan in the hallway over by the nurses station. "I haven't seen you around town for awhile."  
"That's probably because I've been out of town for awhile."  
"Well that's a real shame. I'll see you around soon?"  
"Maybe," Dan says as she starts to walk away from him, off towards the elevator.

Closing the book slowly and as quietly as possible, as to try not to wake Lucas up with the sound of it closing, Haley takes his hand into her hands after she places the book down in her lap. As she turns to get ready to get up to leave she grabs the book in one hand. Feeling her other hand being gently squeezed, she turns back to face Lucas.  
"Hey bud," she says smiling at him as he lays there looking back at her. "You caught me off guard, I was almost getting used to you just laying there unconscious."  
Faintly laughing, Lucas musters up a weak smile. Getting up from the chair she places the book down on it and goes over to the bed and sits up on it close to him. Messaging his hand in hers she looks into his eyes.  
"Thanks."  
"I'm guessing you mean for staying here and reading to you."  
"Of course," he says forcing the words out.  
"You sound like you could use some water. I'll go get you some. I'll be right back."  
As Haley heads off to get him some water, she passes by Karen and smiles at her. Getting the hint, Karen heads towards his room. Coming into the room, she heads over to his bedside and embraces Lucas.  
"You're just lucky I'm too happy to see that you're finally up to discipline you for this. I'll let you off the hook this time though because I know you're in enough trouble as is. I'm taking this has something to do with that dark haired girl that was here before talking with Nathan."  
"Yes," Lucas says as Haley cautiously comes back into the room with a glass of water for him. Coming over to him she carefully maneuvers the glass around allowing him to drink the water out of it without it getting all over him.  
"So what may I ask was so important that you had to attempt to drive to see this girl and try to half kill yourself?"  
"I wanted to get my jacket back from her."  
"You dumb boy," Karen says leaning over him and kissing him on the forehead as Haley places the glass on the night table. "Well I suppose you'd be happy to hear that Keith is here."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, and if your father tries to get him kicked out of the hospital I will so…"  
"I don't think that will be necessary," Haley says cutting Karen off as she sees him walk into the room.  
"Can I have a moment alone with him before Dan gets security up here?"  
"Of course, besides it sounds as if I have to talk with my husband about a certain something again."  
"Hey," Lucas says as Keith comes over to his bedside. Looking back over his shoulder as the two ladies leave, Keith sits down on the bed next to Lucas. "So you came?"  
"Yeah, well it's kind of fun to piss Danny off. Luke, I heard why you got in the accident and it wasn't worth it."  
"At least one good thing came of it though, you're here."  
"You don't have to land yourself in the hospital to see me. I know your dad hates it when we talk and spend time together, but you are always welcome to do so."  
"That's easier said then done, he checks all of the phone bills."  
"I figured that much," Keith says reaching into his pocket. "That's why I got this on my way here." Looking down as Keith places a cell phone in the palm of his hand, Lucas can't help but feel relieved by the gesture.  
"Well that will certainly help."  
"Just try not to end up in this place again for awhile. Is that a deal?"  
"Yeah that's a deal," Lucas says hugging Keith as Karen comes back into the room. "It looks like I won't be seeing you for awhile though."  
As Keith turns around to face the door that Karen's standing near, Lucas slips the cell phone under his hospital blanket. Coming into the room followed by two security guards, Dan points to Keith. Coming over to him the two guards show Keith out of the room and out of the hospital.


End file.
